Fils de sa mère
by DjinnAtwood
Summary: Suite à sa mort, Frigga se retrouve dans l'au-delà... et y rencontre une personne tout à fait particulière.


**Fils de sa mère**

Frigga ne pouvait pas prétendre avoir été réellement prête à mourir ; après tout, elle était une Asgardienne, elle était supposée vivre encore plus d'un millénaire.

Mais elle était morte, cela afin de défendre une Midgardienne dont s'était épris son fils aîné. Sa vie contre le bonheur de Thor, le choix était simple à faire. Elle était sa mère, après tout.

Et à présent, elle se trouvait… elle ne savait où.

Cela ressemblait à une immense salle, d'un blanc immaculé, parfaitement vide. Étrange. Le Valhalla n'était-il pas supposé être plus… habité ? Et cela ne semblait pas non plus être Folkvangr, le lieu où partaient les âmes des femmes ayant souffert une noble mort…

Un froissement de tissu derrière elle.

« Reine Frigga d'Asgard » énonça soigneusement une voix claire, sans la moindre trace de chaleur.

« C'est bien moi » reconnut-elle.

Elle se retourna et faillit sursauter.

Devant elle se tenait une Géante des Glaces, étrangement petite pour sa race, atteignant à peine la taille de Frigga. La Reine d'Asgard ne savait pas grand-chose des modes vestimentaires des jotnär, mais il était facile de voir grâce à l'habillement de sa vis-à-vis que cette dernière était de haut rang : ses fourrures blanches, contrastant avec le bleu intense de sa peau, étaient d'une qualité exquise, des bracelets d'or torsadé ornaient ses poignets, elle portait un torque d'or au cou et ses longs cheveux noirs étaient tressés de fils d'argent.

La jotunn toisait Frigga de ses yeux de rubis, implacable et glaciale comme Jotunheim elle-même.

« Savez-vous qui je suis, reine d'Asgard ? » interrogea-t-elle d'un ton dur.

« Je l'ignore » répondit Frigga en toute sincérité.

La mâchoire de la géante se crispa et sans prévenir, elle… changea d'apparence. Sa peau cobalt couverte de cicatrices tribales devint d'une pâleur crémeuse, ses yeux passèrent du grenat à l'émeraude, et en l'espace d'une seconde, une femme qui aurait pu passer pour une Vane ou une Asyne avait remplacé la jotunn.

« Et maintenant, me reconnaissez-vous ? »

Même privée de toutes ses facultés mentales, Frigga aurait reconnu en un clin d'œil le visage qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Elle avait tant de fois vu ce visage… Le visage de son cadet, son deuxième fils, son petit sorcier. Son Loki.

« Vous êtes Farbauti » dit-elle. « La mère de Loki. »

Le visage de la Reine des Jotnär se tordit en une grimace hideuse, une expression que Frigga avait observée d'innombrables fois lorsque Loki se mettait en colère.

« Loptr » feula-t-elle. « Je suis la mère de Loptr Laufeyson, troisième-né de Laufey Naljarson, souverain de Jotunheim. Ayez au moins la décence de ne pas priver mon fils de son nom véritable, _Asgardienne_. »

Frigga baissa les yeux.

« J'implore votre pardon. Je n'ai jamais connu votre fils que par le nom que mon époux et moi lui avions donné. »

« Vous et votre époux » gronda la jotunn. « Cela ne vous suffisait donc pas d'arracher mon enfant à sa terre, à son peuple. Vous l'avez également dépouillé de sa véritable identité. Vous lui avez appris à haïr son propre sang ! »

« Non » protesta Frigga. « Jamais nous n'avons voulu conduire Loki… Loptr sur le chemin de la haine. »

« Mais qu'avez-vous fait pour l'en détourner ? Avez-vous jamais empêché vos soldats de se vanter du nombre de géants qu'ils avaient tués devant mon fils ? Avez-vous empêché ses nourrices de le menacer d'être jeté en pâture aux géants s'il refusait d'être sage ? Avez-vous empêché votre _propre fils _de proclamer qu'il tuerait tous les enfants d'Ymir s'il le pouvait ? Dites-moi, reine d'Asgard, avez-vous empêché cela ? »

La voix de Farbauti vibrait d'une furie à peine contrôlée. Frigga ne releva pas les yeux.

« Non » reconnut-elle. « J'en suis navrée. »

« Vos remords ne changent rien, Asgardienne » cracha la géante. « Si mon fils se tenait devant moi, il me repousserait et me traiterait de monstre. Souhaiteriez-vous cela à votre plus cruelle ennemie ? Jouissez-vous bien de mon malheur ? »

« Non. »

Frigga savait que la mère de Loki ne la croyait pas ; sa haine était trop grande. Mais pouvait-on lui reprocher cette haine ? Alors que ses adversaires avaient détruit – oui, détruit, quel autre terme pouvait-elle employer ? – sa chair et son sang.

« Mais ceci n'est rien en comparaison du reste » déclara Farbauti. « Voulez-vous savoir ce qui me tourmente à chaque seconde ? Ce qui me fait souffrir plus encore que de voir le fruit de mes entrailles abhorrer ce qu'il est ? »

Frigga se mordit les lèvres mais ne répondit pas. La lèvre supérieure de la géante se retroussa, comme un fauve sur le point d'attaquer, montrant des crocs de prédateur.

« C'est de savoir que vous l'avez pris dans vos bras pour le réconforter lorsqu'il souffrait. C'est de savoir que c'est vous qui avez été le témoin de ses premiers pas, qui avez entendu ses premiers mots. C'est de savoir que c'est vous qui lui avez enseigné la magie. C'est de savoir que lorsqu'il pense à sa mère, c'est votre visage qu'il voit et non le mien » jeta la géante avec amertume.

Dire que Frigga était choquée aurait été un euphémisme.

« …Il m'a rejetée » rappela-t-elle, mais sans réelle conviction.

Un léger rire s'échappa de la gorge de la géante.

« Et vous l'avez cru, sotte que vous êtes ? Vraiment, vous auriez dû voir à travers son mensonge. Non, vous serez à jamais sa mère et je ne serais jamais que l'auteure de ses jours. »

« N'en soyez pas si sûre » répondit la reine d'Asgard.

« Quelle raison ai-je de ne pas le croire ? »

« Vous-même. Pendant toutes ces années, je n'ai pu m'empêcher de me poser des questions sur la parenté de Loki. »

« Vous saviez qu'il était fils de roi » pointa la jotunn.

Frigga sourit.

« Certes. Mais il a toujours été si différent de Thor… Je me suis demandé à de nombreuses reprises d'où lui venait sa façon de rire, sa méthode de réflexion, son tempérament. A présent, je le sais. Je l'ai élevé comme mon enfant mais votre sang n'a jamais cessé de parler à travers lui. Il est votre fils par la chair comme par l'esprit. »

Un sourire mélancolique apparut sur les lèvres de Farbauti – à nouveau, une expression si caractéristique de Loki…

« Une consolation bien médiocre » fit-elle.

« Vous m'en voyez profondément navrée » dit Frigga avec sincérité.

Il y eut un instant de silence avant que Farbauti ne reprenne la parole.

« Les heures passent, les heures trépassent et pourtant, nous restons là. Votre voyage n'est pas encore achevé, reine d'Asgard. Que diriez-vous de vous mettre en route ? »

Frigga sentit la commissure de ses lèvres se retrousser.

« Êtes-vous venue ici pour me guider ? »

« En effet » reconnut la reine des jotnär. « Vous pensez bien que cela n'ira pas sans prix. »

« Je vous écoute. »

« Mon fils. Parlez-moi de lui » dit simplement Farbauti. « Dites-moi tout de lui. »

Le sourire de Frigga s'élargit.

« Ce sera une immense joie de m'acquitter de ce devoir. »

« En ce cas » déclara la géante alors que les deux reines commençaient à se diriger vers l'extrémité de la salle, « je vous écoute. »

« Pour vous, je débuterais par le jour où lui et Thor ont décidé de pénétrer par surprise dans les appartements privés du roi… »

Les mots se firent inaudibles alors que les deux femmes disparaissaient dans la lumière du dehors.


End file.
